Your Ever Faithful Shadow
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: Bucky has returned and is now under Shields watch. He lives with Steve and is on the road to recovery. Then one day a part of his life from Hydra comes to life. His former Partner. Will he remember her? And what will happen when Hydra comes for both of them. BuckyXOc rated M for violence language and lemons. Story also being posted on AO3.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first Bucky fanfic! I'm excited! Please review and I do hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC everything else belongs to Stan Lee.

* * *

'_We have a gift for you if you will.'_

_'A gift?'_

_His zombie like voice echoed in his ears as his head went into his hands. He could feel the stubble of his unshaven beard scraping against his the skin of his...normal hand._

_'Yes, we believe it will help you.'_

_The man lead him into the room where that chair sat. For a brief moment he hesitated thinking he would be wiped again. Then sitting in the chair...was a woman. He stared at her for a long time. He noted that she had the rubber bit in her mouth. She had short black hair with fair skin. She was shorter than him but he couldn't deny she was fit._

_'Meet your partner. Another fine asset to our organization. The two of you will do great things.'_

_Slowly the woman's eyes opened. He felt his breath catch in his throat briefly when he saw them. They were grey._

_"Welcome...Winter's Shadow.'_

_Her eyes continued to stare at him. Despite the fact that they looked at him with a blank emotionaless gaze. Her eyes were beautiful. They were like storm clouds before the rain. They were not dull gray but yet not silver. _

_Her eyes seemed to haunt him as they continued to look at him. _

The sudden sound of a loud knocking came to his ears. Her eyes faded from his sight. He kept his own shut tight desperatly tryinto hold onto that image. "Bucky?" He heard a voice call to him as his heavy eyes started to open. "Bucky come on time to get up."

_Steve_...

Right it was Steve...good ol' Steve. His chest rose as a deep breath of air filled his lungs. He was still here...he was in the apartment with Steve. He wasn't in that chair strapped down with the bit in his mouth. The machine wasn't around his head waiting too...

Bucky quickly cut off those thoughts as his right hand came to push his long bangs out of his face. He hadn't bothered to get his hair cut yet.

Using both hands he pushed himself up into a sitting position as he glanced down at the clock. The two black hands read 7:00 am. A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes. The images of his dream flashed in his mind. Surprisingly this time the nightmare...wasn't really a nightmare. It was a memory for once.

"Bucky? You alright?"

Steve's voice snapped Bucky from his thoughts. "Y-yeah...good now get your ass out here and eat something. Don't make me force you."

"You wish..." he muttered as he used his metalic hand to throw the blankets off of him. His bare feet touched the wooden floor. He arched his back feeling all his bones realign themselves with a loud definite crack. He stood and finally made his way out of his room.

Steve looked up as Bucky walked out in just a shirt and sweat pants. "You look like hell. Bad dream."

"Sort of..." he shrugged.

_Winter?_

He closed his eyes before giving his head a quick shake. Her voice...he could hear her voice.

_She stood by the chair looking down at him. "I'm sorry..."_

_She shed a tear for him..._

"Bucky?" Steve placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder making him jump. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." Bucky took a deep breath as he tried to focus his mind. "I'm fine."

Steve gave a nod in response but didn't exactly believe Bucky. "Come on. Let's get some food in you. We have a long day ahead of us." His hand gave his friends shoulder a comforting squeeze before he left to dress.

Bucky sighed "Great." He picked up the cup of coffee and started to slowly sip it. He couldn't stop thinking about the memory he dreamt about.

_Winter's Shadow..._

He couldn't get that name out of his head or the woman that it had been given too. Who was she? Where had she come from? Had they wiped her memory too? So many questions arose in his mind; all the while, the image of her strapped in that chair haunted him.

'_I'm sorry...' _

Why? Why had she said that? What reason did she have for apologizing to him? Bucky hissed in pain. His brain started throbbing at the onslaught of questions that held no answers. He downed the last of his coffee before he went to shower. Perhaps that would help.

It didn't.

He stood there beneath the shower head letting the water fall over him. His hair hung over his face as he stared off into nothing._ 'I'm sorry...'_

'_Wipe him...'_

_'I'm sorry...'_

_'Wipe him...'_

_'I'm sorry...'_

His hands gripped his head trying to make the voices stop. His back hit the cold tile wall sending a shock through him. He was falling. The voices kept coming. His body started to shake violently. He cold fell the chair, he could taste the rubber of the bit in his mouth...

'_I'm sorry...'_

_'Wipe him...'_

_'I'm sorry...'_

_'Bucky!' _

_'Wipe him...'_

_'Wipe him...'_

_'I'm sorry...'_ He slid down the wall as the warm water showered over him. Slowly he came out of his episode. His body calmed and the voices stopped...all but one.

'Winter...Winter...' his eyes opened and there she was. Dressed in a similar body suit to his. Her eyes were no longer void of emotion. 'Come back to me...'

"Who are you..."

'Come back to me..." she started to fade away.

"No...wait..." he tried to reach for her "Please..."

"Winter..."

His metal hand tried to grab her desperatly. Her eyes, those gray eyes, they locked with s as she faded away completely. With a whimper Bucky slumped against the tile wall. He curled into a ball trying to hold everything back.

8:30 rolled around, Bucky and Steve were on their way to SHIELD for a day of work. Bucky didn't know what was to come. Did Steve? It seemed to him that Steve knew everything before him. Then again they trusted Steve more than him. Bucky sighed inwardly when they arrived. Steve kept glancing at Bucky the whole way there. He was even more quieter than usual.

"Bucky are yousure you are okay?"

"I'm fine Steve."

The guards at the door greeted them as they began to process of entering the secure sector of the building.

"Welcome Captain Steve Rogers and Seargent James Buchanan." Came the sound of the AI voice as the doors opened. Bucky stayed to Steve's left as they walked in.

Fury stood in the middle of the debriefing room with his hands behind his backs always. Natasha and Clint were to his right at the opposit end of the glass table. Fury looked up when Steve and Bucky walked in.

"Good you are finally here." Fury slid a file towards them. "We have some information that we feel you should know."

"What kind of information?" Steve asked as he reached for the file.

"With all respect Captian I was speaking to the Sergent."

This caused Bucky to look up "Why me?" they hadn't acknowledged him before, why now?

It was Natasha who stepped forward "It involves your time with Hydra."

At that moment Bucky opened the file and a name immediatly caught his eye.

Winter's Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who have read my first chapter. I am glad that you like it. Here is Chapter 2! please review.

DISCLAIMR: I only own Shadow

* * *

Bucky stared at the name on the piece of paper. He stared long and hard as if he wanted the name to become imprinted in his mind.

"Winter's Shadow."

That name stood out more than any other word in that file. He knew that name. He knew it was tied to him, and to HYDRA. But how did he know this? How?

How could a single name click in his mind like this? It clicked more than when steve had told him his own name.

What...no, who was Winter's Shadow?

"Sergeant?"

The sound of the SHIELD Director's voice brought Bucky out of his thoughts. Slowly, his eyes rose from the file and stared at those around him. Steve stood at his right, and like everyone else, he was staring at him.

"Bucky?" He asked "Does any of this mean anything to you?" (Does that name mean anything to you?) Now that was probably the real question on their minds. He could see it in their eyes.

He looked at each one in turn. His mind was filled with suspicion. So, his reply was simple, "No." The lie came so easily to him. But why, why did they want to know? "No," He answered again but didn't relinquish his hold on the file. It now lay there closed in his hands.

Fury nodded but Bucky could see that the one eyed man only half believed him. "Perhaps if you read the file over some more."

Bucky continued to eye Fury with a suspicious eye. _Yeah_, he thought, _you just want to know if I will give you any information_. "Perhaps..." He replied as he turned from them. Steve watched him leave with a curious and worried eye.

Bucky's mind had wandered, to the point where, he hadn't noticed he had made his way home. He blinked and saw the file sitting on a bed. His bed.

'_It's cold...' _

Her voice filled his ears like a sweet song. One of those songs from back in his time. Still so soft and yet haunting to his ears. He closed his eyes trying to forget the sweet voice in his head.

'_Winter you're freezing...' _

His eyes opened his eyes and there she was. The memory took over and he saw her there as though she were real instead of a mirage...a hallucination. They were in some sort of an abandoned cabin as the rain poured down like Niagra Falls outside. She wore a uniform similar to his own. Black with a leather coat, buckles across her chest. But there, on her left sleeve at the bulge of her shoulder, there is was. A red star...just like his own.

She walked over and stared at the radio on the old cracking table. '_It won't be long now...' _she said '_A few hours maybe.'_

He drew closer to the woman as though she were real. "Who are you?"

She continued to stare at him, '_You know me.' _Slowly her eyes started to twinkle in an unseen smile. Bucky was overcome by a sudden flush of warmth. Like a fire slowly spreading through his veins.

"How do I know you?" His metallic arm reached towards her. "How?" He begged her for an answer. He gasped when he felt her skin against his false hand. She was soft and warm. How could he feel her? She was a hallucination...or, was she a memory.

_'__I'm sorry.'_ Her voice turned sorrowful as the memory shifted rapidly.

He was back in that chair with the device clamped around his head. He panicked and began to fight against the restraints. He could taste the rubber of the bit in his mouth. She was across the room with tears in her eyes.

That was when it clicked.

She knew, she knew he would forget her all over again. He could see the pain in her eyes as the scientists called out the order. "Wipe him. Start over."

He heard the sound of the machine turning on. He struggled harder against the restraints. His heart beat rose higher and higher. It now sounded like war drums in his ear. His own cries were muffled by the bit in his mouth. But a name carried on his voice over and over and over again.

"SHADOW!"

Bucky screamed for her as the scientist tried to push him down. "Shadow!" He watched he cry when he screamed for her.

"Bucky!" Her voice screamed his name as a white light surrounded him. "BUCKY!" This time it wasn't her voice, it was..."BUCKY!"

Bucky jerked away when he felt hands shaking him awake. Opening his eyes he saw Steve standing over him. Hot tears flowed from his eyes making them sting and blur his vision. "Bucky are you alright?" Steve looked at Bucky with a shocked expression when he was shoved aside.

Bucky rushed to the window, nearly breaking it as he flung it open. The panes nearly broke from their frames at the force he exerted. He gasped as fresh air filled his lungs. His hands gripped the window sill to the point Steve swore he heard the wood cracking. "Bucky? Are you okay?"

Slowly he received an answer in the form of a brief nod. It was all he could do for his stomach felt as though it was about to come shooting out of his mouth. His muscles began to contract violently. He gagged once or twice but nothing came up.

Bucky finally pulled himself from the window as he pushed his hair away from his sweat covered brow. He took a shaking breath as he came to sit down on the bed with his head between his knees. "Bucky are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay."

Steve didn't seem convinced. He brought his friend a glass of water to help make him feel better. He waited till he had finished his glass of water before he spoke. "Who is Shadow?" HE saw Bucky freeze in mid sip. It was only for a moment but he saw it. "Bucky, who is Shadow?"

"I don't know." Bucky gave the answer quickly. He didn't want to talk about this with anyone. He didn't know why; and yet, he felt rather defensive and protective of this woman. Who ever she was.

"Bucky you were screaming his..her who ever. You were screaming that name in your sleep."

"I don't know..."

"Bucky you have to know something by now. Who is this person?"

"NO Steve!" Bucky shouted "No. I don't know! Its just a blur, barely anything. You want to know so bad? Then build a machine that can regenerate all my memories. That way all your little SHIELD buddies can know all the secrets and everything that's in my mind. Then they can lock me up and throw away the key!"

Steve stared at his friend for quite some time. He came over and touched his shoulder "Thats not what we are trying to do-"

"Yeah? Well it definitely seems like that is Fury's intentions. What if I do remember Shadow? What will they do? Lock them up?"

"I don't know Bucky. I don't know. Maybe they just want information. Maybe, they just want to make sure this, Shadow, isn't hostile."

Bucky lay his head in his right hand. "I just don't know what to believe is true anymore." He murmured before he felt Steve's hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Give it time. Everything will come back in time." Steve turned and quietly walked out of the room. He didn't want to bombard Bucky with questions about who Shadow was. But the way he was screaming that name, Shadow, had been someone important to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three! Thank you to the loyal readers for following and reviewing my story. I am very happy there are people who like it. Thank you again for reading.

Disclaimer: I only own Shadow/Rina and Molly.

* * *

The rain fell over the city of New York. It came down so hard you would think that Niagara falls was coming down over the city. The streets were becoming rivers. Many a pedestrian ran inside the buildings or hid under the overhangs to take cover from the onslaught of water.

Meanwhile inside a small little cafe and bistro a pair of gray eyes stared out into the rain. The steely orbs watched each drop fall onto the pavement and ripple in the puddles. The woman attached to those eyes seemed to be staring off in a trance. She wore a simple loose white button down with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her black jeans hugged her toned muscular legs. While the ties of the apron hugged her curved waist.

"Katarina." She heard someone call out a name to her. It sounded foreign to her even though it was her name. Well a name that had been given to her. "Katarina," They called out again to her but still she did not answer. The hypnotic pull of the rain still held its hold over her. "Rina!" The voice finally shouted and broke her from her deep trance.

"Huh?" She replied simply as she turned around. She saw a woman dressed in a white t-shirt with black pants and an apron just like hers. "Did you go off into Wonderland again?" She teased just as she often did when Rina went into that trance of hers.

"I guess I did." She said softly "I'm sorry Molly."

The other woman was a voluptuous red head by the name of Molly Evans. She, in Rina's mind, was the perfect image of a full figure coke bottle shaped woman. Tall with curvy hips and a small waist. The hazel eyed woman smiled at her with those red painted lips. "Don't worry Rina. Come on it's time to close so go put a nickle in the jukebox and lets have some fun."

Rina smiled and walked over to the old 40's Juke Box and chose a song. They had a mix of good Ol' Oldies from the 40's to the 70's and then they had some modern songs in there. She chose song number 43 and watched as the small disc was placed on the player. Almost instantly the sound of Bill Haley and the Comets came on with "Shake Rattle and Roll."

Molly came out with the mop and bucket, while Rina went to start washing the cup and wiping down the counters. Rina's lips muttered the song while she continued to clean. Molly had started to dance with her mop making her friend laugh. "I take it those swing lessons at the Big Band club have paid off?"

"Oh honey give me a man who can swing dance and I am theres." The two girls laughed and finished cleaning. Once they were finished the rain had let up a enough for them to leave without getting drenched.

"Okay so Hot Coco and a fire when we get back to the apartment!" Molly declared as they got into the car.

Molly had offered Rina a place to live after her adopted family had passed away. Joe and Claire Williams had taken Rina in three years ago. They found her wandering in the woods and had given her a home and a new name.

The apartment was one large warehouse converted into individual living quarters. Rina and Molly shared one of the conjoined loft apartments. It was a new style of apartments that a building company wanted to try.

Both Molly and Rina had their own master bedroom and bathroom, along with a large open space. This could fit a study, a small sitting area, and the set up for their own laundry room. They shared a kitchen and dining room and family room.

Molly's apartment held the same exposed brick walls and wood plank floors. But her style was a little more out there compared to Rina's.

Rina's apartment was far more simple than her friends. All she had was a desk with a bookshelf an old leather and wood arm chair and a simple and plane platform bed. A larger portion of the open space was for Rina's gymnastics and workout.

Molly's how ever had area rugs and photos everywhere of her and Rina and the coworkers of the Bistro and Cafe. She had lively colors and plush pillows and a cute white iron framed bed.

"Alright you go get changed I will put the Coco on and then we will watch some tv before bed."

"Sounds good." Rina said as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She opened her closet and threw her clothes into her hamper as she did she saw the black box on the floor of the closet.

'_Shadow...' _

She heard his voice as she went to touch the box. '_Shadow...' _She jerked her hand away and closed the closet door. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down as her hands gripped the knob of her door. Her forehead lay against the wood as a deep sigh left her body.

'_Shadow...' _

"Stop..." She begged silently

'_Don't turn from me...' _

"Winter...stop..."

'_Shadow...' _She could feel his touch on her skin. '_Shadow...' _Her breathing increased, images began flashing through her mind as a warm feeling flowed through her veins.

_She opened her eyes and saw him laying above her. His skin glistened with a layer of sweat that shined in the low light from the fire. Her hand gently caressed his face as her hand cupped his cheek. She remembered how soft his skin was. She relished in the feel of his hands. The chill of the cold metal left trails of goosebumps behind. "Shadow..." he whispered her name in a breathy tone. Their lips were barely an inch apart. She could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. _

_Suddenly her lips parted in a heavy moan. She felt his hips moving against hers and her hands gripped his shoulders. "Shadow..." He moaned her name. _

"_Shadow..." Her moans increased, her hands dug into his back. _

"_Shadow..." His lips about to touch hers. She wanted to feel his lips. She wanted him to kiss her. _

"Rina!"

Her grey eyes snapped open as she took a deep breath. She finished putting on her pajamas before she went to the sitting room. That night they watched some old Golden Girls episodes before bed. Molly and Rina laughed and talked about how much they loved a character, or how ever many lines they could repeat from memory.

Finally at 11 pm the two had gone their separate ways for bed. Molly was sound asleep while Rina was anything but. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. Finally she rolled over and hugged her pillow tight as her eyes glanced out of her window.

She stared at the moon for what seemed like hours. Watching the clouds pass over it before it reappeared. A few tears trickled out from behind her eyes as they closed. A deep heavy sigh escaped her. Her hands pulled the blankets tighter around her body. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

She didn't even know where he was.

Was he even still alive? What if they had killed him?

Many questions would remain unanswered. Many questions that she wish she had the answer too. With one final sigh she rolled over and decided it was time to try and sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day at the Bistro and Cafe.

Another long day in New York


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter four! Enjoy and thank you for reading! (P.S the name of the parents shall be changed due to reasons for the development of the story line.)

Disclaimer: I only own Shadow/Rina Everything else belongs to Stan Lee and Disney

* * *

"Bucky!" Steve called his friends name as he threw open the curtains. The sudden shock of bright light woke Bucky almost instantly.

"Wha..." He replied with the sleep still present in his voice.

"Come on time for our morning run." Steve smiled at his friend as he tossed him his workout clothes.

"You are far too damn cheerful for this early in the morning." He groaned as he dragged his tired body from the bed.

"Have to be to get your ass out of bed. Come on, we go running and then we go get coffee. There is this really nice place near the park that I have been wanting to take you to. Lovely little Cafe and Bistro with coffee to die for. Really nice workers there. Specially the owner." Steve couldn't help but smile at the thought of the curvaceous red haired owner of that place.

"Are you smiling? Okay who do you have a crush on?" Bucky smirked as he teased his friend. He laughed when his hoody was thrown at him.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood. Therapy working?"

"No I...I actually had a good nights sleep." He said as his hand went through his hair before he dressed.

"Oh? Thats good Buck." He gave his friend a pat on the back and they left the apartment.

The early morning air was crisp as the two pulled their hoodies over their heads. "Ready for a good run?"

"See if you can keep up this time." Bucky and Steve took off in a run down the street towards the park. They had started doing this a week ago and it seemed to help Bucky think about things.

"So do you remember anything more about this Shadow person?" Steve asked on this particular run.

"Why is everyone so curious?"

"Well I am mainly curious because "Shadow" was apart of your past. But about a few years ago, from what I gather, he managed to escape Hydra. Or well that is what the file said. But that file had very little information and we don't know how reliable that information is. However since your partner wasn't with you during everything I guess its safe to assume part of it is right."

"Maybe. Or," Bucky shuddered at the thought that passed through his mind "What if they had Shadow killed? I mean Hydra was in the habit of getting rid of whatever wasn't useful to them."

"But if Shadow was like you, then wouldn't they...he...them what ever be considered an asset just like you?"

"Who knows, could be possible. All I remember Steve is a pair of grey eyes. That is what is the most clear. These like foggy but yet not really foggy nor steel. But just these gray eyes."

"Grey eyes..." he repeated those words "Hmm."

"Why does SHIELD want to know Steve? They keep asking me, my therapist keeps asking me."

"Maybe they just want to know if, and maybe if this Shadow is out there. I guess they need to know if they are a threat."

"I don't trust Fury with the knowledge of Shadow." Bucky slowed "I may not remember but...I feel very protective of them. I mean..." He slowed down to a walk and Steve soon followed. "I knew them. I had their back." _I had her back..._ "Shadow was my partner Steve. My Shadow...I remember when I was first introduced to them. Shadow was strapped into that chair Steve. They wiped Shadow's memory. Just like they did mine."

Steve stood there and listened to Bucky's words. "You care about them don't you?"

"Aren't I supposed to? I mean it seems I do despite how...cold I was. I just I don't know a lot about them and it bugs me. Did they do something to Shadow and then wiped my brain afterwards? Did they escape?" Bucky sighed heavily and ran his fingers over his face and into his hair.

"It will be okay Buck. I mean you have already remembered so much in just a couple of months. It might be that super soldier serum that we were both injected with." He gave his friends shoulder a squeeze. "How about that coffee? We can run and get there faster."

Bucky looked up at Steve and shook his head. "Alright lead the way Captain."

Steve took a step then hesitated "You know the last time you said that it didn't end well."

"I know. Hense why you go first." Bucky laughed as Steve began to chase him. "Come on Punk you can't outrun me!"

"Yeah we will see about that!"

Meanwhile at the Cafe,

Rina went about busily fulfilling the orders for the lunch rush. Charlie was in the kitchen cooking up a storm with Ricardo and Manny.

"Hey Rina you okay?" Charlie asked after he had rung up the pick up bell. He stared at her with those glittered covered eyes. Charlie was one of the three cooks they had at the Bistro. He was gayer than a maypole african american man from the Bronx. And Rina and Molly adored him to pieces. His idol was Lafeyette from True Blood. He tried to hold the same amount of swagger and sass that he did.

"I'm fine Charley why do you ask?"

"You just don't seem to have that pep in your step today." Manny interjected earning a glare from the head cook.

"'Scuse me bitch I believe I was the one speaking." He said with that sassy ass tone of his that just made anyone either smile or roll their eyes.

"Yeah even Molly noticed." Ricardo yelled from the back.

"Would you two get back to work we have orders to fill!" The two younger cooks ducked back into the kitchen out of fear that Charlie would whip them with his dish rag. "But those two knuckle heads are right. You don't have that pep in your step. You usually sing along with that ol' jukebox."

"I'm just trying to give the customers their food. I will sing when the lunch rush is over." Rina smiled as she took the to go boxes and placed them into bags.

"I will hold you to that!"

Molly came up and grabbed two plates "Oh my God Steve's here." Molly said with a blush that was redder than her hair.

"Wait a minute who is Steve?" Rina looked at her friend with a curious look "Molly has a crush? And I am just finding out about this now?" Her head turned when she heard laughter from the kitchen.

"Yeah honey. She has a massive crush on good Ol' Captain America. Mr. Steve Rogers himself. Unf that man is one fiiiiine piece of All American Ass."

"Charlie you promised." Molly blushed harder "Besides I bet he doesn't even know who I am."

"Darlin, he has been comin' here practically every morning after that run of his. And why? Because you make the finest cup o' coffee from here to Jersey. And trust me, that smile he gives you? He notices you. How can he not with those sexy ass curves of yours." He batted his long eyelashes at her before turning back to the food.

Molly blushed as she took the plates to the customers before they got cold. Rina smiled and laughed as she shook her head. She decided to look up at that moment and saw a tall muscular (hair color) man. He wore workout clothes and held a smile as he walked up to the counter. "Two coffees please, black." He said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Sure thing." Rina smiled and poured two medium to go cups with the fresh brewed black coffee. "Good workout I take it?"

"Yeah good morning run through the park." Steve smiled at Rina but he froze briefly when she looked up at him. _Grey eyes..._He thought as her eyes stared at him.

"8.50 sir." She watched Steve shake his head as though he were clearing his mind.

"I'm sorry what?"

"8.50 for the coffees." Rina smiled watching him take the money out and placing it on the counter. Steve offered her one last smile as he walked out with the cups in his hand. She shook her head again and placed the money into the register. She heard him talking to someone as he opened the door.

Slowly her eyes looked up and her heart stopped.

_Winter?! _

He was there! He was really there! Oh god he is friends with Captain America?! Many things ran through Rina's mind as she watched them talk. She watched him drink the coffee as he laughed and talked with Steve.

Did he remember her? Had he seen her?

Rina quickly ducked down behind the counter as he turned to look inside.

Outside Bucky continued to drink the delicious coffee . "Man this is good coffee."

"I told you. Hey Bucky...just a theory here but...was Shadow a man?" He had become curious about that after he had seen Molly's grey eyed co worker.

"I don't know maybe." _What is he onto? Has he figured something out?_ Bucy turned away and looked inside the cafe. He could see people laughing and smiling. He couldn't help but think if he would ever be happy.

Rina stood from behind the counter when customers came up to her. She put on a smile for them but still kept a watchful eye on him. What if he saw her and he recognized her? What if he didn't? Rina sighed mentally and went about with her work. What was the harm if he did see her?

It was right at that moment Bucky looked inside. When he saw her, his heart skipped. The muscles in his chest tightened and his breathing increased. THe woman at the counter looked just like the woman in his visions.

"Look out!" Suddenly a young boy rammed right into him causing him to spill his coffee. "Oh god I'm so so sorry." Bucky looked up and saw tiny very tiny...midget? "I'm so sorry I can get you a new one."

"Its okay...kid." THe boy was fidgety and looked like a complete and total nerd. "Why are you in such a hurry kid?"

"Oh uh my sister I am late for meeting her at the station."

"Oh okay well just be careful okay?"

"Will do." He said with a smile "Thanks."

"Yo Peter." The three of them turned to see Molly standing there. Molly smiled at the dark haired boy. "Your sister is already here."

"What?" His face broke out into one of confusion. How did his sister get to the Cafe already?

"She found her way here and got her old job back." Molly smiled "Come on sweetie come inside and we will have some coffee."

"Thanks Molls. It been a hell of a week." Peter sighed and walked inside wanting nothing more than to get a hug from his big sister.

Molly smiled "Do you want me to get you another coffee? Im sorry about Peter he's been a bit on the down side since his girlfriend died."

"Oh gosh um...no thanks I'm good actually." Bucky said offering Molly a smile "But the coffee is great."

"Its the best coffee I've ever had." Steve tuned in with agreement. "Oh I am Steve by the way."

"I'm Bucky."

"Molly Evans its nice to meet you. Hope to see you again soon." She smiled at them both and went back inside. "Hey Rina look who decided to show up."

Rina looked up and smiled as her younger brother came up and gave her a big hug. "Hey twig what's up?"

"I'm sorry about being late sis. There has been a lot going on. Ya know since Gwen and Aunt May."

"I know sweetpea, but hey I'm home now. I'm going to take care of you okay?" Peter nodded as he hugged her tighter.

All the while outside, Steve took out his cellphone and sent a text to Tony. He wanted to run a check on her without alerting Fury. This was mainly a hunch.

'_I need a background check on an employee at the cafe and bistro off near Collins park.' _

Rina looked back as Steve and Bucky walked off. She got a feeling deep in her gut that something wasn't right. Something was going to happen. Something she would have to be ready for.

Elsewhere,

"Sir, we found the asset."

_Good work soldier. Good work. _

"We have also Identified a former agent who defected."

"_You have found Winter's Shadow?" _

"Yes sir."

_Get the asset and eliminate Winter's Shadow. _

"Yes Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone here is chapter five! Thank you all for being patient. School and work have been hectic! Please review! No Flames!

Disclaimer: I only own Molly and Rina.

* * *

Peter lay asleep on the couch of his sister's and Molly's apartment. He couldn't sleep yet again. He had listened to her practicing in her room.

Gymnastics stuff as she said, thats what it always was. He would then hear her pacing for some minutes before finally she would get into her bed. But that didn't make the sound stop. His sister always had a hard time falling asleep. She would toss and turn a lot, but that wasn't the worst of it. When he was younger he would hear her having night terrors.

Terrible nightmares that would make her scream. He once saw his own father have to pin her down only to receive a punch to the face. She had cried after she had woken up.

Peter listened, and listened...and listened.

No sounds came from her room other than her tossing and turning. He got up when it had become too quiet. It was never that quiet when she was in her room. He noticed the door was slightly open so he knelt down to look inside. He could see her crouched by her closet door. In her hands was a black suite of sorts. It was dark and he couldn't see much but the one thing that stood out when she began to put it back in the truck was on the left arm.

A red star.

Peter try and looked in to see what it was. But the floorboard creaked. Rina looked up and just as Peter took off back to the couch. She quickly threw the suite back into the closet.

Her heart was racing.

Morning came, Rina and Molly were on there way to the coffee shop. Rina looked like she hadn't slept again. "You look awful," Molly said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine Molly. It's just insomnia." Rina tried to brush it off as though it was nothing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Molly I'm fine." She gave her red haired friend a smile. They arrived at the coffee shop and began the process of opening it.

"Okay, hm, looks like it's going to rain again."

"I like when it rains," Molly said as Charlie came in and went into the kitchen.

"Is it cuz Cap comes in all tired and soaking wet?" Charlie teased with that smirk of his. He loved teasing his girls. He chuckled when he saw her blush. "Babygirl you make it way to easy. But who was dat hot piece o' ass with him the other day?"

"I don't know I've never seen him before." Molly said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Perhaps we can set Baby Ri up with him."

Rina blushed heavily "no Charlie no." '_God Charlie what are you doing?' _

"That could give me a reason to talk to Cap, a double date," Molly said, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"No, no it's fine." She said before she walked into the back.

"We're gonna set them up aren't we?" Molly said looking over at Charlie

"Darling that's like asking if the big man in white is truly catholic." He chuckled as he went into the kitchen.

"True, so what's the plan?"

"Honey child its a thing called "kismet" or "Meet cute". Get them to keep meeting."

"I'm lost..."

"Didn't you ever watch those romance movies from the 40's to the 50's?" Charlie asked shocked "Oh honey child do I have to educate you. Alright so the best way to explain it is like remember the romantic comedies when the girl dropped something and the boy came down to help her? She doesn't see him till their hands touch. THen both of them are blushing so bad they begin to stutter like idiots. That is the meet cute. Then they keep running into each other over and over again. Get it?"

"How are we going to do that?" Molly leaned in with large curious eyes. Her lips were pulled into a smile. "We need to hook Ri up. She needs a good man."

"I do not know but I shall think of something." He said with a smile before he went back to work.

Little did either of the know that Rina had been listening. Their words broke her heart. _Winter..._

No, she wouldn't cry, she was a soldier. She was a super soldier formerly of Hydra! She didn't cry!

But the thought of Winter...it made her heart clench painfully. She took a moment to compose herself and then she walked out.

Meanwhile,

Bucky and Steve had gone for their morning jog. "So, what do you think of this Molly? The one from the coffee shop?"

Bucky looked at Steve curiosity "she's nice. Why?" He watched Steve's cheeks become a little flushed before he looked back ahead of them.

"No reason," Steve said as he quickly changed the subject. "So how are the therapy sessions going?"

"They want me to undergo hypnosis." His voice was somber at the thought. He didn't want them snooping around in his head more than they were already trying to.

"Hypnosis?" Steve looked back at his friend rather curious.

"Yea. THey think it might help. Yeah, help my ass." Bucky rolled his eyes at the thought. Yeah they wanted to help. They only wanted to help themselves.

"Bucky-"

"Steve. Every since the subject of Shadow came up that is all they care about."

"We-they just want to know-"

"Maybe I want to keep Shadow private." Bucky snapped softly. "I don't give a damn what they want or think. Its my memories and I will decide if I want to share them." Bucky's pace slowed down as they arrived at the coffee shop. The smell of the familiar hot beverage brought a sense of calm over him. He sighed heavily as Steve followed him inside.

"Hello boys." Molly greeted the two with a bright smile. "The usual?"

"Yes please Molly." Steve returned the smile and that was when Bucky noticed it. That smile, he knew it anywhere. He smirked to himself and looked away. He took a small turn before he felt someone crash into him.

"I'm sorry!" He said in a panicked tone when he saw the woman sitting on the ground. "Here, let me help you." He knelt down to help her pick up the box of napkins.

"Thank you."

He froze the moment she spoke. 'That voice!' He thought right as his gloved left hand and hers reached for the box together. He felt his chest tighten when he looked into those eyes.

Rina tried not to blush, or run, when she saw him. "I-um-I think I've got it now." They stood at the same time unable to take their eyes off one another. Bucky felt his heart pounding in his chest. This woman!

Grey eyes, and...and her voice. It had to be her, it just had to be! Did she recognize him? Did she even remember him? "Hi...I-I'm Bucky."

"Rina." She said with a soft smile. Milly awe'd softly making her blush brighter causing Steve to smile.

"Rina, thats a pretty name." Bucky returned her smile. She was so much shorter than he was. Five foot three at least. Either way, in his heart, this...this was her.

"Thanks again." She offered him one last smile before she walked away. Bucky's eyes followed her, his heart still pounding as those thoughts returned to his mind. Could this really be her? She looked and sounded just like her.

"Hey Buck."

Bucky finally snapped out of his trance "Huh?" He said softly only to have Steve smirk at him.

"I see the tables have turned." Steve laughed as Molly returned with the Coffee.

"Oh shut up." Bucky felt a blush forming on his cheeks. This only made Steve's smile brighten.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six! Thank you to all those who have read my story! Allie now you can stop threatening me lol.

Disclaimer: I only own Rina!

* * *

Rina stood behind the counter in a stilled silence. Her eyes constantly looking up at the door, then from the door to the clock, and then finally looking back down at her hands. Molly had the day off today. Why, why today of all days?

It had been only yesterday when he walked through that door and crashed into her. Her heart fluttered at the thought of their hands touching once again. She could still feel the tingling of his skin against hers. Even if it had been only for that brief moment.

Would he come back today? The thought ran through her mind continuously since she had come into work.

Would he talk with her?

Would he even remember her?

That thought alone frightened her. Hydra was still after him. That much she knew. They would not give up on him as easily as they had given up on her. They would catch him and throw him right back into that chair. His memories would be gone and he would forget everything all over again.

Rina felt an anger seep through her veins. Hydra, it was all because of Hydra. They had made him forget. They had made him forget her! Over and over she had to watch him get his memory erased before they were both put into Cryo chambers. She had only been in one of those things once. But she remembered it. She remembered feeling the cold and the loneliness as she had fallen into the dark. She would make sure they would not find him. She would perform her duty as Winter's Shadow.

Protect the Winter Soldier.

She looked down at her hands as her fingertips ran over one another. She had missed his touch more than she had realized. Her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath. Her hands continued to caress one another.

_'Shadow...' _

She froze hearing his voice in her ear. "Keep it together..." She murmured as her hands started to shake. "Keep it together..."

_'Shadow...' _

"No..." her voice was in a hushed whisper as she a warmth on her skin.

_'Shadow...' _

"Please stop.." She begged as she felt tears welling up behind her closed eyes. She couldn't cry, not here. Not now.

_'Shadow...please...' _

"Please stop." Her hands gripped the counter top as she tried to regain control of her thoughts. "Focus...focus..." The sound of the bell on the door caused her to jump. Her hand hit a coffee mug and without thinking she caught it with her foot and kicked it back up in the air to catch it.

"Nice catch." She froze hearing that voice. A shiver shot down her spine as she felt his eyes on her.

"Hi." Rina smiled at him softly. Her eyes roamed over his face once again. His hair was still long as she had remembered it. Only now he had a thick dark stubble that covered the lower half of his face. "Bucky...right?"

Bucky...that was the name he had told her the last time. Was that...could that have been who he was before-before everything had happened?

"And...you are Rina." His own smile broke out onto his face. "Its um...nice to see you again."

"Same. Would you like a cup of coffee?" There was a feeling of awkwardness that came over her. What exactly was she to ask him? Sure she had offered him a cup of coffee, but that seemed to dull and silly of a question at this moment.

However, no other words would come from her mouth. Nothing...not a single one.

As Rina continued to stare at him. Had it been so long since she had last saw him? It seemed to be. Seven...it had been seven years since she had last laid eyes on him. He was still as handsome as the day she met him.

"A cup of coffee would be nice." His shoulders rose is a soft shrug as the corner of his mouth pulled into a smile. Rina gave a quick nod before turning to pour the steaming hot blackened liquid into a ceramic cup. She turned and placed it in front of him as Bucky reached into his pocket.

"No." Rina spoke softly with that soft smile returning to her features. "On the house."

It was Bucky's turn to stare now. He knew this woman, he knew he knew her. Her features were soft and beautiful. He knew her face, he had dreamed of it for several days now. It had to be her, it had to be...his Shadow...it just had to be her. "Are you sure?" He asked in a gentle voice for he was unsure if he should take this kind offer. He still felt as though he didn't deserve any kind gestures. Not after everything he had done.

Steve's voice echoed in his mind. 'It wasn't your fault.' His friend had tried to convince him of this many times. Bucky still doubted those words. He did feel as if he were to blame for everything. Whether he was under mind control or whatever they had done to him. He was the one who had done all those horrible things.

"I am sure." Her voice snapped him from his thoughts. His eyes connected with hers once more. Those grey orbs staring back at him. How could he ever forget those eyes?

'_Winter...' _He heard her voice in his ears calling out to him. That name...she had called him that. Then again that had been the only name he had known for so long. The only name he had before he remembered everything. "Sir?" Once again he was snapped from his thoughts and he shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"I'm sorry," He let out a chuckle as though it would help him shake it off. "I don't normally zone out like that."

"You seem tired. You have such dark circles under your eyes."

"Yea...I um...get night terrors sometimes. PTSD. Its a real pain in the ass." He let out another soft laugh "But, believe it or not, the last day has actually be really good. You should have seen me a few weeks ago. I was a mess."

"Sounds like me." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Rina hadn't realized she had answered him until he had looked back up at her face. "I mean," she sighed heavily. Great, now she had peeked his interest. "I had bad nightmares when my family adopted me. I don't remember much before that." She rubbed the back of her neck with another sigh. "Forget I said anything."

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

The question came out so fast in nearly made her head spin. "I-wait what?" Rina looked at him dead in the eye. "Did you just ask me out?"

"I...yes. I did." His cheeks flushed with a deep red hue. "I would...I mean if you want to. You don't have to. I wouldn't force you into anything you don't want I mean I um." He groaned and ran a hand down the front of his face. "I can not believe how badly I am screwing this up." His voice had been muffled by his hand as it came to rest over his mouth. "Miss Rina." He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you out on a date?"

Rina was in a brief state of shock. Her eyes went wide, cheeks became as red as the cherry filling of some of the pastries. A knot had formed in her throat as she gulped nervously. "Me?" She couldn't believe it. She who had been trained as a deadly assassin had become a blushing, bashful teenage girl. "I um...yes. Yes I would like to um...go out with you. On a date."

"Great!" He exhaled the word out a little too enthusiastically. He caught himself and cleared his throat. "I mean great. That would be great. Um there is a little old 40's style soda pop dinner. Would you be interested?"

"Yeah. Yes," She smiled "That place sounds wonderful."

"Great so seven?"

"Seven sounds great."

"Great." The two laughed as Bucky took his cup of coffee. "I will see you tonight then?" He started to back out of the shop with this goofy grin on his face.

"Tonight. See you at Seven, Bucky."

"See you at seven Rina." He walked out of the shop. He kept looking back over his shoulder as he walked away. The two exchanged waves a few times before he had disappeared from sight. Rina let out a breath she had been holding and smiled. Perhaps, they could start over from the beginning.

And maybe, just maybe...he would remember her.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this story. My apologies for not updating sooner. Chapter Seven was a bit of a challenge but I finally did it. I might become slow again due to school starting again in February. Thank you for your patience.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it. I don't own it.

* * *

Once the shop had closed Rina all but raced home. She got to her closet and realized she had absolutely no clue as to what to wear. Clothes started flying everywhere as she kept trying things on and sighing. Rina sighed heavily as she sat on her bed wondering if she would ever impress him. She looked up once more and saw a dress bag with a letter.

"Just In Case."-Love Molly

She walked over to it and as the zipper came down she smiled. Ten minutes later she was dressed in black skinny jeans that hugged her toned legs. A grey shirt and a black leather jacket that stopped just above her hips. Her hair was now in messy wavy curls with only some eyeliner and a nude lip. Smiling to herself she looked over at the clock and grabbed her keys.

At ten minutes to seven Bucky arrived at the diner. He waited patiently out front but dear God he was nervous. He hadn't been on a date in...he shook his head. The years were too much to count. Bucky could feel his nerves growing and growing. What if she didn't show up? What if she did and he made himself look like a fool? He sighed and rubbed his face just as he heard the sound of heeled boots. He looked up and saw her walking towards him. She looked great..no not great she looked amazing. "Rina.." he smiled as she blushed heavily.

"Hi Bucky." She said as she stood before him. "Ready to go inside?"

He smiled as he opened the door for her. He was a gentleman if his mother had anything to do with it. To tell the truth he heard Steve's mom in his head more than his own mothers. That woman was deadly with a spatula. That memory brought a smile to his face as they were taken to their seats. Bucky pulled out her chair for her before he even took his own seat.

Rina's teeth nipped at her bottom lip nervously as she looked at her menu. To be honest she wasn't looking at her menu. Every now and then she would look up at Bucky over her menu. But when he looked up she quickly looked away. Both were nervous this much was true.

"Anything looking good?" Bucky spoke up softly as he looked at her. She was so beautiful but that familiarity was haunting him.

"Other than the milkshakes and malts?" She smiled and giggled. Bucky felt his heart flutter. It was as if he were back in the 40's. Dressed in his military uniform with a girl on a date. Nervous as hell but hoping she would be his. No...this wasn't the 40's and he wasn't as he was back then. No, he would never be that again.

He would never be James Buchanan Barnes the war hero. He had changed to much. He had done to many things.

Warmth...there was a warmth on his hand. He looked down and saw her hand touching his. "Are you okay?" She had asked him softly "You seem lost?"

He could have laughed. Oh how he would have laughed. Lost? Oh he was more than lost. "I just..." he started and sighed. "There is so much in my head and I don't know which is all real or which is all fantasy. Which are the real memories? Who are the blurred faces..."

"I know that feeling." Her words ran through his hears making him look back into her gray eyes.

"You do?" He looked at her softly as she sighed. Her shoulders slumped heavily like the weight of the world was now sitting upon them.

"A few years back. My adopted parents found me...just wandering on the side of the road. No memory of who I was. They named me Katarina. Or Rina as I prefer. I see things in my dreams wondering who or what is real."

"With the thought of never knowing..." He said softly only to cause her hand to grip his tight.

"Right. But what is in the past. Is in the past. All we can do is learn to look forward and not back. If we keep looking back we can't start over."

Bucky smiled and took a deep breath. "Would you...would you help me start over?"

He saw the blush creep over onto her cheeks. Her lips curled up in a smile, "Are you asking me to...be your steady?" That word caused a spark within Bucky.

_Steady...going steady...be my girl... _

Bucky smiled and returned the squeeze on her hand. "I guess I am." His smile grew as hers did. Her hand slowly slipped from his only to lace their fingers together. Her heart was racing as their hands joined in this manner.

Rina could have cried for joy. Even if he did not remember her...he was hers again.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blackness move. She was instantly on guard and tried not to show it. Out of the window just over Bucky's shoulder she saw a man with a cigarette in his mouth. The way he looked at her. She knew what he was.

"Rina?"

"Hm?" She asked looking at him innocently "I'm sorry I went into my head." She laughed it off as the waitress came back over and took their orders. She tried to forget the man, despite knowing she would have to do now.

The two talked and talked and talked for what seemed like hours. Sipping on malts and milkshakes with their french fries and burgers. Bucky saw how Rina ran her fingers over the now exposed metal of his arm. His wrist had become exposed during the night. She way her fingers caressed the metal sent shivers down his spine. She was not afraid of his arm no the opposite.

A song came over the Jukebox and people started dancing. "Do you want to dance?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yeah." She smiled as he took her hand and took her to the dance floor. This was one of the things he remembered.

He remembered how to swing. He taught her the basics during the length of the song. She laughed as he spun her around. His feet light and smooth on the floor. He remembered how girls would beg to dance with him. Steve sitting back at the table watching him with smiles. Hearing Rina laugh was an amazing thing. It made him want to show off just like he used to. But only for her. The song ended and the two came back to their table. Rina laughed as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was so much fun!" She exclaimed as her chest heaved with heavy labored breathing. He laughed as their hands linked again. He had never been so happy.

Bucky walked with Rina along the streets back to her apartment. His arm over her shoulder as they walked with her pressed into his side. "I had a lot of fun Bucky. Thank you." She smiled as they came to her door. He smiled as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Could I take you out again?" He asked her as his thumb caressed the back of her hand. So hopeful he was that she would say yes.

"I would love that. Very much." She smiled as they hugged one another. The moment they embraced it was as if something clicked. It felt warm, familiar, safe and they did not want to let go. However, slowly they pulled away and said their goodnights. He waited till she was safely inside before he left.

As he walked back to his home with Steve it started to rain. But he didn't care for he, James Buchanan Barnes, had come to life that night. Part of him was back and he was over the moon. He laughed and cheered to the sky.

Yet, his happiness only lasted till the next morning. Steve had taken him to a warehouse where Nick Fury was waiting. Laying on the ground were two dead men. Bucky stood there staring at them curious as to who these men were.

"Hydra.." Nick had told him in a grave voice. "They had orders to get you and now they are dead." In a clear evidence bag he handed him a note. The note was written in Russian.

ваш когда-либо верной тенью

(Your Ever Faithful Shadow)


End file.
